Рейдеры Питта
noicon|center Рейдеры Питта ( ) — организация The PittFallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 44., дополнения Fallout 3; доминирующая группа рейдеров в Питте под руководством Ишмаэля Ашура на момент 2277 года. Описание Предыстория После событий 2255 года, когда Братство Стали произвело зачистку большей части Питта от последствий инфекционного троглодитового вырождения, выжившие мародёры объединились вокруг Ишмаэля Ашура на заводе. После того, как он понял, что в городе имеется исправная техника, которая могла обеспечить город промышленностью, Ашур примкнул к выжившим и пояснил суть затеи. Его идея состояла в том, чтобы осуществить технологический прорыв и найти средство от ИТВ''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 61.. Со своей внушительной силой, которая давала ему силовая броня, и своими обширными знаниями Ашур стал очень убедителен для остальных, которые посчитали его богом. Вселив веру в дикарей и мародёров, Ашур стал обучать их обращению с техникой, которая позволяла давать металлы, сплавы и в дальнейшем сделанное из них оружие и боеприпасы. Поскольку из-за зачистки города обитателям завода на тот момент мало что угрожало, мародёры, имеющие к тому времени сильное доверие и уважение к Ашуру, решили действовать с ним сообщаЗаписи Ашура.. Люди старались больше ухаживать за заводом, смогли восстановить технику и запустить производство плавильных печей, домн и станков. Видя всё это, некоторые из пришедших в Питт людей решили примкнуть к общине. Среди них были Бинго, Медея, Вернер, Джон и Грудд. Каждый прибывший стремился как-либо принести пользу, к примеру братья Медведи из-за проявления болезни вели себя агрессивнее остальных, что делало их превосходными поселения. Растущая община стала выполнять свои обычные функции — охрана территорий, поиск припасов за пределами завода, работа на заводском оборудовании и сбор сырья. Вести о промышленности в городе начали распространяться по Пустошам, некоторые общины стали вести с Питтом торговлю, и город стал привлекать больше людей. Несмотря на свою яркую персону, Ашур стремился не распространяться о своём прошлом. Работа оборудования, действие агрессивной среды Питта и растущие запросы требовали больше рабочей силы на заводе, и Ашур прибег к принудительному труду в 2250-х гг. Для притока рабочей силы он решил брать в плен рейдеров, которые обосновывались в кварталах Питта и периодически досаждали атаками на завод. Демонстративно убивая лидеров банд, Ашур добивался насильного и добровольного подчинения остальных налётчиков, что только укрепляло авторитет Ашура. Захваченные в рабство люди, которые теперь были вынуждены работать в цехах, стали охраняться обитателями завода, которые стали надзирать за ними. Несмотря на пополнение сил, население города не росло из-за процветания ИТВ в городе, дети просто не смогли нормально рождаться и расти в этих условиях. Со смертью прежних обитателей завода требовалась новая рабочая сила, а вокруг Питта опять нависла угроза нападения пополняющих своё число дикарей, трогов и рейдеров с окрестностей. Группа Ашура провела зачистку территорий вокруг завода и закрепилась в нескольких кварталах города. Это дало доступ к дополнительным источникам энергии и территориям, которые были оборудованы защитными укреплениями. Захват кварталов и самого высокого здания, высота которого позволяла отпугивать трогов и дикарей с помощью прожекторов с наибольшей эффективностью''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 81., закрепило за Ашуром имя Владыка Питта. Люди, которые сплотились вокруг Ашура, заполучили остатки другой силовой брони, из которой в знак почтения сделали копию наряда Ашура. Чтобы быстрее пополнять число рабов, Ашур прибег к услугам работорговцев из Парадиз-Фоллза, которые стали поставлять рабов с 2250-х ггРоллинс — мы закончили.. Становление рабовладельческого строя В конечном счёте положение дел в городе привело к образованию двух групп. Представители первой группы общины в силу обстоятельств были вынуждены осуществлять разнообразные работы на заводе, добывать сырьё, заниматься строительством и получением продукции. Другая группа, хорошо проявляющая боевое мастерство, должна была заниматься соблюдением и наведением порядка в поселении, выполнять снабжение Питта, а также заниматься охраной и захватом новых территорий. Взаимодействие двух групп давало основание для наиболее успешного развития города. Хоть Ашуру и не понравился порядок дел в ведении рабского труда, он понимал, что из-за отсутствия лекарства от ИТВ город не мог иначе выжить. Со временем число рейдеров Питта стало пополняться за счёт опытных в боевом искусстве людей, которые заслужили доверие Ашура. Видя безвыходное положение рабов, которые умирали во множестве от вредной окружающей среды Питта и перерождались в дикарей и трогов, Ашур решил проводить среди них отбор с целью пробиться в более выгодное для них положение, тем самым заодно увеличив число опытных бойцов. Желающие заполучить себе свободу рабы должны были выиграть бои в Дыре, после чего они освобождались от труда на заводе. С учётом того, что ИТВ вызывало агрессию, такие бои позволяли уменьшить число проявляющих одичание людей. Выжившие, которым удалось выстоять в схватках, стали рейдерамиСо слов Медеи: «''Время от времени Ашур открывает арену. Любой раб может сразиться там с гладиаторами. Если победишь — получишь свободу. И самое главное, получишь аудиенцию у Ашура. Для раба это единственная возможность поговорить с ним напрямую''».Точные данные о том, сколько из рабов вышло рейдеров, неизвестны. Высокие требования в отборе, суровость боёв и заявления Федры дают понять, что отбор в рейдеры прошло мало людей (Федра упоминает о двух-трёх). В то же время данные руководства и слова Ашура с Дюком дают основания, что их было намного больше. Дюк и Ашур обосновывают нежелание нынешних рейдеров раскрывать своё прошлое из-за негативной памяти к тем событиям.. Поселение росло и приобретало своих жителей по большей части насильственным путём. В дальнейшем рейдеры переселились в кварталы, где находилась станция. Сам же Ашур переселился в Крепость, а кварталы, окружающие её, стали называться Верхним городом. Кварталы, что находились ближе ко входу в Питт и по большей части граничили с заводом, стали называться Нижним городом, где стали жить рабы. Рейды и походы Основную часть своего времени рейдеры Питта проводят в рейдах и освоении новых кварталов в городе, которые периодически осваивались по большей части трогами и дикарями. При каждом удобном случае рейдеры отлавливали людей и отправляли на работы Питт, попутно делая передачи средств и припасов в город. Среди занимательных путешествий рейдеры отмечают март 2273 года, когда им предстояло иметь дело с гулями. Известен как минимум один поход рейдеров на юго-восток, из Питта в Монровилл, одну автопилу они использовали для убийства этих существ. Наиболее востребованными походами рейдеров в дальнейшем стали рейды за рабами, которых им продолжают поставлять работорговцы; пик поставок рабов пришёлся на 2270-е гг.DialogueExportDLC01Wernher.txt: «''Большую часть времени они ходят в рейды или осваивают новые кварталы в городе''»Со слов Фантома и безымянных рейдеров.. Снабжение Из сырья, что стали добывать как рабы, так и рейдеры, изготавливались боеприпасы, оружие, одежды и запчасти, которые пошли на совершенствование оружия и брони. Мастер Эверетт запас многие уникальные вещи, которые раньше ему принесли на обмен или же которые он заполучил с трупов на заводском дворе. Полученные вещи рейдеры пытались обменять и использовать на своё усмотрение. Рейдеры в городе изготавливают усиленные версии обычных одежд из кожи и металла, в том числе уникальные заказные и улучшенные варианты. Отношение к рабам 220px|thumb|Порка раба в Нижнем городе У рейдеров с самого начала становления иерархии в Питте всё ещё сохраняется презрительное, недоверчивое и низменное отношение к рабам. Рейдеры пытаются навести порядок, узнавая планы и заговоры рабов относительно воровства, контрабанды стальных чушек, побегов, уклонений от работы и невыполнения планов на заводе, но поскольку большинство рабов находится в отчаянном положении, рейдерам остаётся лишь убивать их, поскольку они не возвращаются к работе или отказываются выдавать тайны. Из разговоров некоторых рейдеров становиться известно, что некоторые из них ради смеха иногда заставляют рабов раздеваться, после чего выгоняют на заводской двор на растерзание трогам. Во время надзоров за рабами рейдеры часто их задирают из-за скуки. В случае неповиновения рейдеры зачастую не против прибегнуть к побоям и расстрелам, из-за чего община терпит убыль населения. Во время патрулирования скука рейдеров достигает предела — некоторые из них ради прикола хотят взять на мост троих рабов, одного трога и брамина, в которых они решаются кинуть гранаты и посмотреть что будет. Другие высказывают интерес по поводу того, что произойдёт, если напоить одну из рабынь. Одни не против стрелять под ноги рабам как во время из перерыва, так и во время работы. Другие даже выражают восхищение, когда кто-либо из рабов погибает. Некоторые из рабов пробились в рейдеры, и воспользовались своей привилегией — они стали продвигаться в схватках с наименее сильными рабами, тем самым уменьшив без того малые шансы рабочих пробиться наверх. Несмотря на моменты жестокого обращения с рабами, Ашур отмечает, что те рейдеры, которые когда-то сами были рабами, относятся к тем более благосклонно и по просьбе Ашура называют их «рабочими», помня о своей прежней жизни. Некоторые рейдеры из-за этого дали рабам право выбирать из них наиболее способных и готовых к неприятностям, чтобы справиться со сбором чушек на заводском дворе. Некоторые рейдеры даже рискнули заняться сбором чушек сами. Владыка Питта стал настаивать на том, чтобы рейдеры стали называть рабов «рабочими» в знак того, что они когда-нибудь могут получить свободу. Ашур, став называть рейдеров солдатами, стал их поправлять, если кто-то говорит иначе. Рейдеры, в свою очередь, следуя наставлению Ашура, зачастую называют питссбургских рабов работниками. Несмотря на это, они иногда могут по старинке называть рабов выродками и рабами, некоторые из них поправляют себя после своих слов. Самой же работой на заводе заведует Эверетт, который даёт команды по сбору стальных чушек на заводском дворе, куда не хочет соваться ни один раб. Поскольку большинство из выбранных работников погибало на этом задании, так и не принеся нужного количества сырья, Эверетту, как ничего другого, остаётся периодически опять просить рабов выбирать себе сборщиковСо слов Медеи: «''Снаружи литейного цеха полно старых стальных чушек. Периодически мастер отдает приказ их собирать. Это, считай, смертный приговор, поэтому они сами никого не назначают. Заставляют нас самих выбирать, кто пойдёт''».. Развитие рынка и инфраструктуры Питта Рейдерам удалось осуществить и поддержать поставки продовольствия, лекарств, оружия и боеприпасов, а также обустроить магазин и бар, которыми стали заправлять некоторые состоятельные рейдеры. Оборотом алкоголя и наркотиков стал заниматься Харрис, а заведение Пятницы, которое также спонсировал Заноза, хоть и не очень активно, но стало вести товарооборот. Конкуренция Рейдеры, как склонные по своей природе сражаться и доминировать над кем-либо, так и отчасти проявляющие со временем признаки ИТВ, продолжали бороться за лидерство в каких-либо сферах. Помимо контроля над рабами, внутри группировок рейдеров идёт конкуренция. Наиболее памятны многочисленные попытки свержения Ашура, которые каждый раз оканчивались неудачами. Сам же владыка Питта прибегал к казням неповинующихся и мятежников в виде заключений в рабский ошейник, публичных убийств, казнях на эшафоте и топлении в рекеDialogueExportDLC01Lulu.txt: «''Хорошие игрушки работают, находят еду, делают оружие и убивают нечистых. Хорошие игрушки получают еду, и Ашур любит их. А плохих игрушек топят в речке''».Медея упоминает нескольких людей, которые пытались свергнуть Ашура, и в дальнейшем были сброшены в реку.. В некоторых случаях, когда причинялся ущерб жителям города от профессиональных бойцов, Ашур переводил их на другие места, где они могли наносить намного меньше вреда общине. Приметна одна из последних попыток свержения Ашура Вернером, который хотел получить лекарство от радиации и власть над Питтом. Затея не удалась — Вернер был наказан, а на его место встал Креншо. В свою очередь, на место Креншо стал претендовать другой рейдер — ДюкFallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 70.. Научная деятельность Даже в поселении, основанном на жестокости в агрессивной окружающей среде, нашлось место научным изысканиям по изучению ИТВ. Продолжая искать средство от болезни, Ашур прибегал к различным способам добычи информации об этом. Ему удалось привить к рейдерам б́ольшую заботу о своём здоровье, и теперь, помимо лечения физических травм, рейдеры запасаются антирадином и охотно делятся им и распределяют между собой, чтобы не допустить лучевой болезни. В отличие от рабов, которые имеют очень мало средств против радиации, рейдеры в большинстве своего состава не стали иметь признаков ИТВ из-за заботы о собственном здоровье. Несмотря на эти старания, даже самые заботливые в плане здоровья люди рано или поздно дичали и некоторые рейдеры всё равно перерождались в трогов. Ситуация с поиском лекарства изменилась с приходом в Питт Сандры, одной из немногих рейдеров с хорошим образованием. Она специально прибыла в Питт, потому что видела в нём некую движущую силу на ПустошиFallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 94. Ашур сразу оценил её способности и предложил поддержать работу в создании лекарства от ИТВ. Сандра согласилась, и Ашур выделил ей место для лаборатории в Крепости''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 84''. Сандра с помощью Ашура смогла собрать данные, характерные для заболевания, которое характерно для обитателей Питта. Она провела много тестов и исследований, чтобы понять природу явления. Она назвала его инфекционным троглодитовым вырождением, где выделяет основную роль радиации и дополнительное действие токсинов и поллютантов, которые встречались только в Питте. Сандра выделяет два основных момента касательно заболевания. В случае взрослых она отмечает, что примерно 20 % людей, которые продолжают проживать в Питте и подвергаться его агрессивной среде, дичают, деградируют и превращаются в трогов. Второй момент исключителен тем, что почти у 100 % детей, рождённых в ИТВ-активных зонах, наблюдается крайне высокий темп дегенерации, одичание происходит через несколько недель после рождения. Редкие исключения не давали гарантий на то, что одичание не произойдёт дальше, оно наблюдалось в более позднем возрасте; от ИТВ не вырабатывался иммунитет. Совместные работы над изучением ИТВ и поиском лекарства настолько сблизили Ашура и Сандру, что те полюбили друг друга и поженились. Вскоре Сандра забеременела и родила Мари. Родители не упустили шанс изучить своего ребёнка, чтобы понять природу троглодитового вырождения. Проведя многочисленные тесты и исследования, родители с удивлением пришли к выводу, что их дочь спустя продолжительное время не проявляет каких-либо признаков одичания и абсолютно здорова. Со временем родители пришли к выводу, что их дочь обладает естественным иммунитетом к мутациям и продолжили исследования над младенцем''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 517'': «''Sandra isn’t worried about using her baby to experiment on, as the little mite is quite safe''»; «''Sandra has been exercising extreme care in the experiments on her child, but the signs are exceptional that a sickness cure may be found''».. Подивившись диковинке своей дочери, Сандра и Ашур решают как можно лучше следить за Мари, так и одновременно стараться быстрее и подробнее изучить её ради получения лекарства для обитателей Питта. Им удалось взять образцы для изучения, которые подтвердили их ожидания по поводу естественного адаптивного иммунитета от радиации и болезней. Сандре удаётся взять ещё образцы, чтобы в дальнейшем сделать из них вакцинуFallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 24: «''Depending on who you side with, Ashur or Wernher grants you a vaccine based on the latest research of tests conducted on Marie''»''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 518: «''Sandra has made progress with steps toward a Radiation Cure, too, and you’re the first to receive the antidote!».''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 520: «''Midea has made a little progress with the kid too; there are steps toward a Radiation Cure, and you’re the first to receive the antidote! ».. Нынешний момент К 2277 году рейдеры настолько возросли своим числом и укрепились, что обеспечили Питт даже бо льшей безопасностью, чем раньше. Совершая рейды в окрестности города и далеко за его чертой, они перебили многих агрессивных обитателей Пустошей, которые могли нанести вред другим — дикие гули, дикари, каннибалы, рейдеры-психопаты, радскорпионы и прочие враждебные обитатели. Тем не менее, налётчики не брезгуют совершать набеги на более отдалённые поселения и караваны ради добычи средств для города и своей нужды. Дав ранее отпор бунтующим рабам, они обеспечили относительное спокойствие в Питте, и теперь даже часто жалуются на то, что им стало неинтересно нести охранную службу. Многие рейдеры, желая размять кулаки и поддержать свою боевую хватку, высказывают своё желание попросить у Ашура открывать Дыру для боёв чаще. В 2277 году Ашур Вернера, одного из умнейших рейдеров, своим первым помощником в управлении Питта''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 516: «''You can tell the truth, after which Ashur tells you that Wernher was a trusted colleague, and he betrayed Ashur and his wife, Sandra''».. Вернер, о лекарстве, попытался похитить егоСандра в ответ на попытку похитить младенца упомянет Вернера: «''Последним, кто пытался это провернуть, был Вернер''». и свергнуть Ашура, но попытка провалилась. Ашур в наказание заключил мятежника в рабский ошейник и причислил его к рабам. Позднее Вернеру удаётся снять ошейник и бежать из Питта''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 102—103., а Ашур посылает отряд рейдеров на его поиски. На смену Вернеру новым помощником в ведении городского порядка в городе был поставлен Креншо. В связи с недавними успехами по получению вакцин Ашур намерен в дальнейшем делать прививки населению Питта, а потом при необходимости даровать рабам свободу, если в Питте восстановится рождаемость детей. Питтсбургское восстание Позднее, по прибытию в Питт и выигрыша трёх боёв в Дыре, Одинокий Путник стал новым рейдером Питта. Он был заслан в город Вернером, который готовил рабов к восстанию. Бунт согласно задумке Вернера должен был привести к свержению Ашура, уничтожению Верхнего города и его обитателей, а также передаче лекарства от радиации рабам. Если Путник осуществит план Вернера, то Верхний город и Крепость будут оставлены без света, из-за чего эти места активно начнут заполонять троги. Мутанты из-за числового превосходства одолеют обитателей Верхнего города, и приведут к потере больших территорий и ресурсов Питта, а также гибели большинства рейдеров и рабов Питта. Оставшиеся рейдеры потеряют кров и руководство из-за гибели Ашура и его приближённых людей. В случае выбора рейдеров последние будут оказывать сопротивление поднявшим бунт рабам и сохранят свою организацию. Каков был точный исход восстания, в котором участвовал Одинокий Путник, остаётся неизвестным. Члены организации * Диль * Джефф (ранее) * Безымянные охранники — один находится в Нижнем городе, другой надзирает за рабами на заводе * Надсмотрщик * Питтсбургские рейдеры — изначально в игре представлены 35 безымянных персонажей * Одинокий Путник — заслужил титул чемпиона по окончании боёв в Дыре (в дальнейшем может отстраниться от рейдеров) }} Квесты Заметки * На момент игры и её окончания Ашур и Сандра так и не произведут необходимое лекарство в достаточных количествах, чтобы даровать рабам свободу. * В зависимости от того, какая основная характеристика у Одинокого Путника имеет наибольший показатель (более 5), рейдеры Питта будут реагировать на это. Умного героя они будут называть профессором, также отмечая, что тот мог бы сравнится с Ашуром по уму; ловкого будут называть хрупким рабом или шустриком; сильного будут звать крутым здоровяком; внимательного они будут отмечать как высматривающего детали, а харизматичного они будут упрекать в том, что он часто улыбается. * В зависимости от того, какой показатель кармы у Одинокого Путника, рейдеры Питта будут реагировать на это, называя доброго героя ангелом а злого — падшим. При этом они отметят, что большинство рабов не злые. Появление Галерея PittRaideCA1.jpg|Концепт-арт рейдеров Питта (Адам Адамович, Крейг Маллинс) PittRaideCA2.jpg PittRaideCA3.jpg PittRaideCA4.jpg Примечания }} de:Pitt-Raider (Fraktion) en:Pitt raiders (faction) es:Saqueadores de la Fosa (facción) uk:Рейдери Пітта Категория:Организации The Pitt Категория:Рейдеры Питта Категория:Работорговцы Категория:Рейдеры